This Feeling
by TasyaMalf
Summary: What if Peter is in love with Tris? What if all the mean words that come from his mouth was meant to be a joke but it's all failed? [My first Divergent fict. RnR please]
1. Chapter 1, The Confess

**This Feeling**

**All characters belong to Veronica Roth**

**Warning : OOC, Typo**

* * *

It's noon. Time for lunch. Today is the day after the ranking were announced and Edward loses an eye.

Actually, I didn't stab Edward's eye. But Drew did. He was so scared to get kicked from Dauntless because he's in the lowest three position on the rank. So Drew immediately stuck a butter knife into Edward the rank one's eye without thinking. Jeez, what do the others think about this? Of course they accuse me. What does Tris think of me? Will she hate me more?

I walked aimlessly in a hall that I don't know. I let my feet guided me, then I stopped when I saw a blonde girl sitting on the floor while hugging her legs. She looked small and fragile from the outside, and I know from the beginning that she is Tris, the stiff girl from Abnegation that I secretly love.

"Tris?" I called in doubt, and Tris stood. She gave me a suspicious look and I could see there was a little fear there.

"Tris... I want to talk," I looked down at the floor, pondering my decision to tell her my feelings that I hide since on the train, after I decided to choose Dauntless. I like Tris from the beginning, and my feeling for her grows when I see how brave she is for a stiff from Abnegation. What a fool I am, trying to tell her joke with words that Tris considered not a joke. She hates me.

"You better do it soon. I have many affairs," Tris said, I looked straight into her eyes.

Alright. This is it. Now or never.

"I know you think that I'm a coward.. I admit that I'm a coward sometimes, but not always," I said quietly.

"Well, you're a coward. Moreover your decision to stab Edward. Ranking 2 is not enough for you, huh?" Tris fake a laugh.

"It's not me! It was Drew! Gosh, Tris. Let me finish my words first," I said, she look surprised when I mentioned Drew.

"Tris.. I want you to know something. I've never liked a girl before, I was so focused on my goal to be the best Dauntless. So I don't have time to think about a girlfriend. But, you know what? I think I love you. From the first time I saw you on the train, I like you" I continued, and saw Tris looked in disbelief.

"You? Like me? I mean really, the strong Peter likes the stiff?" Tris asked and I nodded.

"You.." Tris punches my stomach, "Are," and punches my waist, "A bastard," and punches my cheek.

I felt blood running from the corner of my lips, but I'm too shocked to move. It doesn't hurt. But why is she doing this? I knew she will reject me. But why does she make me bruises?

And then Tris do something that startled me. She reached up and put her hands around my neck. She.. She hugged me. And she cried.

"You're an idiot. Why don't you just say? I also had the same feelings," she cried.

It took 1 full minute to catch those words, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Tris? Tris likes me too?

"What? Repeat it," I begged, Tris releasing her arms and looked at me with her teary eyes.

"Which one? You are a bastard?" Tris smiled mischievously as she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't play with me," I said, smiling so wide that I can feel my corner of my lips hurts.

"Don't smile like that, you idiot. I love you," Tris put her small hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to her, and she kissed my corner lips that bleeding because of her fist.

* * *

**FIN / to be continued? you choose. leave a review! xoxo**

**A/N : this is my first Divergent fict and my first fanfiction using english. I'm sorry if my grammars are bad, etc. like I said, this is my first time. But I will really appreciate it if you leave a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2, The Fear

Me, Tris, and the other initiates sitting in a dark alley and wondering what will happen in a room where Four called the initiates one by one and disappeared behind the door.

Tris sits apart from me, we both agreed to keep our relationship as a secret until the end of initiation and we become a Dauntless.

"So," said the Dauntless-born initiates named Lynn, "Which one of you is ranked first, huh?"

Silence for a moment, and then I clear my throat, "Me,"

"Bet I could take you," Lynn said while turning the ring in her eyebrow with her fingertips, "I'm second. But I bet any of us could take you, transfer,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you," I shrug, "Who's first?"

"Uriah," she said, "And I am sure. You know how many years we've spent preparing for this?"

I rolled my eyes, I want to say, "You don't know anything about my preparation, foolish girl," right into her face. But I hold my words as Four opened the door and called Lynn. And she walks down the hallway. You should keep your mouth closed, Lynn.

Me and the other initiates waiting in silence. And after about 20 minutes, Four come out and calls my name.

I glanced at Tris, and she gave me a small nod as a return. Then I walk into the room with Four, getting ready to face whatever challenges in this second stage of initiation.

In the room, there are a reclining metal chair like the one I sat during the aptitude test. Beside it is a familiar machine, and there is a computer screen on a desk in the corner.

"Ever hear the phrase 'face your fears'? We're taking that literally. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation. Now, sit," Four says, sounded intimidating.

I sit in the chair, pressing my skull into the headrest.

Four holds a syringe with a long needle in one hand, his thumb against the plunger. The liquid in the syringe is tinted orange.

"You look very calm," Four says, "I have wires so I can see what's going on in your head, and there's a tiny transmitter in this serum that sends data to the computer,"

"So you can see my fears? But you're not gonna tell that to the other initiate, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Four eases the tip of the needle into the tender skin on the side of my neck. And everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, all I see is darkness. I couldn't even see the shape of this room, what the hell is this?

I felt my wrists hurt, I can't move my wrist. I guess I sit in a wooden chair, and my wrists are tied behind my body.

I took a shallow breath, "Hello?" I shout, hoping there's a voice reply my shout. But there's no reply. I'm alone.

I gritted my teeth, oh come on! What did I do? Am I in jail?

"Get me out from here!" I shout, and this time I hear a familiar voice calling my name. It was Tris' voice.

"Peter?" I see a little light, then Tris stopped in front of me with flashlight in her hand.

"Tris?" I asked in doubt, Tris run to me and wrapped her hands around my neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you..." Tris sobs, "I love you, Peter. Don't go away from me,"

"No, Tris. I won't. I love you too, and I won't leave you," I said, "Can you give me a little help? My wrists are tied,"

"Yeah," Tris pulled back, and lift the flashlight high, and suddenly the flashlight turn into knife. Tris stabbed my chest, right into my heart.

And everything went black. Her smirk is the last thing I see.

I open my eyes, and I am sitting in the metal chair.

I put my hands on my chest, feeling my fast heartbeat and I sigh. At least, I'm not dead. But that's all feel so real.

"What the hell was that?" Four asked, "Are you scared of Tris? Woah,"

Better not reply. Control your emotion, Peter.

I shrug, "Can I go now?" I asked, and Four nod.

I left the room while spinning my brain, thinking hard.

I'm not afraid of dark, I'm not afraid being tied in a dark room, I'm afraid of betrayal from the person I love the most.

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N : Merlin's beard! I never thought you guys like the first chapter! but anyway, thanks for all the review. and here's chapter 2.. I kinda sucks making the fear landscape, but.. comment what you think and leave a review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3, I Messed Up

**A/N : I'm stuck making the third chapter:( I'm sorry this is short.. but enjoy! 3 reviews and I'll continue.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, etc. **

**Disclaimer : all the characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

**RnR. don't like, don't read.**

* * *

I'm at the transfers initiate dormitories now, the other initiates are making a small crowd with me in the center. Molly and Drew force me to read the newspaper that they just got, there's an article about Abnegation in the newspaper.

"The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence," I read it out loud, "The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings."

I saw Tris stand in front of the door, she's pale. I saw her hands hold in fist, ready to punch. I feel guilt attacking my chest, I didn't mean to hurt Tris. It's the only thing to make Molly and Drew believe that there are nothing between me and Tris, because they started to think that I'm different, include the look in my eyes when I saw Tris this morning. I do this for her own good.

"Why else would the children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one?" I continued, "Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing might be to blame. 'I heard her talking in her sleep once,' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares.'"

I glanced at Tris, she looked at me like she didn't believe what I just did.

"What?" her voice sounded strangled and scratchy. Then she cleared her throats, "What?"

I fake a smile to Tris, a really wide fake smile.

"Give me that," she said, holding out her hands to me. Her eyes were full with anger.

"But I'm not done reading," I fake a laugh and start reading the newspaper again, "However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity,"

She tried to snatch the newspaper from my hand, and I hold the paper high above her head. She glared at me, and stomp my foot hard. I groaned, and stiffens when watching Tris throw herself at Molly and start yelling.

Luckily, Will dragged her out to the hallways before Molly can punch her.

God… what did I do? What did I do?

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
